brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brett Blakley's Stories The New Advetures (Part 2)
A Different Level Delta's Meeting- It felt strange to be standing with all the lower class S.S.C members. I was so used to being the speaker for all of the meetings, that I started to get a little freaked out. But today's meeting was not in my department of attack. Tim had contacted Commander Delta and sent him the information we had found a couple days ago. Commander Delta was the leader of our elite squadron. He would lead all major attacks and would often take charge of the missions as well. But today was different. I had read the information that we obtained, and I had no idea how we could overcome the problems that came with the mission. When Delta reached the front of the room, he looked around and waited for silence. When everyone got completely quiet, he spoke. "A different level." he said. "Today will be a mission that we are not familiar with." "From the information Tim gave me, there are a few threats that must be neutralized before we make a big attack." he continued, "One of Jame's apprentices, Rick, is our first big target." "In most circumstances, we would simply find him and put him in the S.S.C detention center." "But he has a lot of popularity on his side." "If we attacked him now, then all of the kids around him would completely blow our cover." "Which is why I need two of some of our best members, to figure out a way to stop him." All eyes shifted to me and Tim. I felt a little embarrassed, neither me or Tim could do it. We had other things to worry about. George seemed to realize the situation and stood up. "Me and my apprentice Tye will take the mission." Everyone seemed surprised. They could trust George. But Tye was still an apprentice, and taking him on an important mission like this, was not a smart thing to do. But George held his ground. Delta finally spoke up again. "Good, be careful out there, the safety and security of the S.S.C is in your hands." My Own Mission- As I was leaving the room when George stopped me. "Why didn't you take the mission?" he asked, "Me and Tye are going to have a hard time doing this." I felt sorry for George, but he had already taken the mission. No backing out. I spoke up, "Me and Tim will be investigating the person who sent us the letter a couple days ago." "You mean Night Riser?" George asked. "Yes," I said. George seemed skeptic, "Don't you think you are getting to far into that." "What if it is a trick." he said. I just laughed, "There is a lot more to it." "I NEED to figure this out." I said. George nodded and walked away. I knew I was doing the right thing. So far, all I knew was that this person somehow got Machine's knife. And I also had the large piece of black cloth, that seemed really familiar to me. I looked closer at the cloth. It seemed pretty old and dirty. For a moment I thought the cloth might also be Machine's but I never remembered him wearing this type of cloth. I sat back and sighed, this was going to be harder than I thought. Plan A- George and Tye had no idea where to begin. Rick was a much different target than they were used to. George finally came up with the idea to lure Rick into S.S.C territory. And split him up from his friends. George and Tye discussed the plan thoroughly and went on their way. At last, they were able to find Rick. He was more muscular than they expected. But that didn't matter for now. First they had to separate him from the 3 friends he was with. "Hey guys, can we talk to Rick, alone for a bit?" Tye asked. Rick just laughed, "Anything you have to say to me, you can say to my friends." George noticed that Rick seemed to be taunting them. Did he know what they were planning? Rick and his friends went back to listening to Random Kid talk about his favorite brand of cereal. George was about to walk away, when he noticed something in Rick's pocket. It was a black envelope! It looked just like the kind that Brett showed him yesterday, from Night Riser! Something isn't right. said George to himself. "What's wrong?" asked Tye. George paused for a moment, "it's not important", he said "It's time for plan B." Suspect?- I continued to examine my two clues while I was guarding the S.S.C house of records. My mind started to wander off. I just didn't have enough clues. This person would have to have a lot of power over Machine to take his knife away. I looked out the window, and thought about going outside. But I noticed Dark Clouds starting to come in. Before I knew it, rain started to pelt the grass below, like water bombs hitting the floor of a desert. I saw the old playground in the distance. Lighting flashed around it. And for just a second,...I thought I saw someone standing there. I rubbed my eyes and there was no-one to be seen. I stared and the park some more, just waiting for someone to appear again. No-one did. But then I realized it all! There was only one person who had more power than Machine to take his knife. It was also the same person that wore this kind of dark fabric... as a hood! And the last thing, It was the same person that I fought with and that old park... Corruption! It was all clear to me. I called up Tim who answered in a flash. "Tim!" I shouted. "It is Corruption, Corruption is the one sending me these clues!" Tim sounded astonished. "Your right!" he said. "But we need to know where to find him." I stopped to think. I didn't know of anyone who could tell me where to find Corruption. Tim finally gasped, "I got it!" he shouted. he continued, "There is a kid named Francis!" he shouted. "He knows a lot about S.S.C and THEM history." "Good," I said. "Where do I find him." "He lives in Blue point... not to far from here." I'll go find him." I shouted. Tim stopped me, "No," he said. "You need to finish guarding the documents." But I couldn't handle waiting, I put on my jacket and started to walk out the door, "I will be back soon," I said. And I left for Blue Point. Plan B- George and Tye sat hopelessly at the side walk. Nothing we were trying was working. George started to notice some dark clouds heading in. "Looks like its about to rain." Tye said. "We can't give up yet!" George yelled. "We have to do this fast." "Or we will be in big trouble with the S.S.C." Tye was silent for a while. Then he jumped up as if he was hit in the head with a baseball bat. "I got it!" He yelled. And plan B was initiated. It was starting to pour down rain outside. Rick and his friends were starting to head over to his house to play some video games. George stepped in front of them and started laughing. "Haha Rick, I can't believe so many kids hang out with you." "Your such a loser and a nobody." Rick pretended like he didn't here George and continued walking. George kept talking though. "Not to mention that smell, "I think anything within 100 miles of here could still smell you!" "Haven't you heard of deodorant!" George noticed that Rick was getting angry. George was running out of material, he had only had one thing left to say. "O well I should have known you wouldn't stand up for yourself,... coward." Rick eyes lit up with anger. He turned to his friends. "You guys should go, I have something to do!." His friends reluctantly left. And he ran up to George. Rick took him by the throat and started yelling. "What do you think your trying to pull!" "I am going to beat you up so hard that you'll have to crawl home!" Rick continued to Choke George and punched him in the face. Rick stepped on George and said "You call this a plan!, that was a horrible idea to beat me up!" Rick yelled. George finally had enough breath to speak. "No,... I think it was a very good idea." George started to laugh in pain and Rick looked over to his right. Standing there, video taping the whole thing, was Tye! Rick quickly stepped off George and gasped that he had been tricked. Tye started to run. He would only have one shot at this. Meeting Francis- I finally found the house I was looking for. I knocked at the door and hoped that Francis would answer instead of his parents. Lighting flashed around me. Finally, a boy with glasses answered the door. Is your name Francis I yelled over the thunder. The boy seemed confused at first, but then he looked at my face and lit up with joy. "You are Brett Blakley!" he yelled. "Come on in!". He snuck me upstairs to his room. From inside, the storm was completely muffled and all was silent. "What do you need?" asked Francis. "I need you to tell me where I could find Corruption." i said. He seemed confused. "Why?" he said. I was starting to get annoyed, "I just... need to know." To my surprise, Francis started to laugh. "What, you don't know?" he said, still laughing. I didn't say anything. For a fan, this kid didn't show much respect. Francis finally stopped laughing. "Sorry about that, I would just think that YOU of all people would keep an eye on him." "Get to the point," I said. Francis calmed down and spoke. "Corruption moved away like 2 years ago!" he said. I was shocked, even a little scared. Something was defiantly out of place,... but what? The Take Down- Tye kept running as fast as he could. The cold rain hit his face like bullets, but he wasn't stopping. Rick followed close behind, with George not to far back. George tackled Rick, but was thrown off. Rick stood quickly and slugged George in the face. George kicked him in the stomach and elbowed him in the face. The rain began to let up. Rick caught Georges fist and wouldn't let go of it. Rick kicked George in the side, and continuously punched him in the face. Tye slowed down and ran over to help George. Tye kicked Rick in the back, which caused Rick to lose hold of George's fist. Rick wasn't giving up yet. He missed a few punches before hitting Tye square in the face. Tye lost hold of the camera and Rick got a hold of it. George jumped at him and was able to get the camera out of his hands and throw it to Tye. Tye caught it and continued to run towards his destination. Rick jumped at his feet and Tye went face first into the ground. George yelled for Tye to throw him the camera. When he caught it, George was able to get to the computer lab entrance. He opened up the door and immediately downloaded the video to all other S.S.C members. Rick ran into the room, but he was to late. The S.S.C members would send the video to every kid in the school. Rick's popularity was gone. Rick realized what had happened and ran away. Tye finally took a breath and layed back. George did the same. "Do you think we will see him again?" said Tye as he walked in, limping. "Something tells me we will." George said. "But for now, I'm going to make a call to Brett. A New Message- I was able to get off the phone with George shortly before the rain completely stopped. It made no sense, why did rick have the black envelope? Could HE be Night Riser? My doorbell rang, and I answered the door. Once again, their was no-one in sight. But a Black envelope on my front doorstep. I got a chill up my spine as I picked it up. It read: To he that waits for answer will soon receive them. Attack the Death Pit for your next mission... try not to die. signed, Night Riser.